dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Bard Spell List
BARD SPELLS 0-LEVEL BARD SPELLS (CANTRIPS) * Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights. * Daze: Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 on attack rolls). * Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. * Know Direction: You discern north. * Light: Object shines like a torch. * Lullaby: Makes subject drowsy; –5 on Spot and Listen checks, –2 on Will saves against sleep. * Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. * Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. * Message: Whispered conversation at distance. * Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. * Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. * Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. * Summon Instrument: Summons one instrument of the caster’s choice. 1ST-LEVEL BARD SPELLS * Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. * Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. * Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. * Charm Person: Makes one person your friend. * Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. * Confusion, Lesser: One creature is confused ''for 1 round. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Detect Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. * Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. * Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. * Expeditious Retreat: Your speed increases by 30 ft. * Feather Fall: Objects or creatures fall slowly. * Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. * Hideous Laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/ level. * Hypnotism: Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. * IdentifyM : Determines properties of magic item. * Magic MouthM : Speaks once when triggered. * Magic Aura: Alters object’s magic aura. * Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. * Remove Fear: Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. * Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design. * Sleep: Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. * Summon Monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. * Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. * Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level. 2ND-LEVEL BARD SPELLS * Alter Self: Assume form of a similar creature. * Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. * Animal Trance: Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. * Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blind or deaf. * Blur: Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. * Calm Emotions: Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. * Cat's Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. * Daze Monster: Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/ level. * Detect Thoughts: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. * Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. * Enthrall: Captivates all within 100 ft. + 10 ft./level. * Fox's Cunning: Subject gains +4 to Int for 1 min./level. * Glitterdust: Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. * Glossolalia: Cone-shaped shriek distracts smart foes, makes concentrating difficult. * Heroism: Gives +2 on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. * Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. * Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates (2d4 + level) HD of creatures. * Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. * Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). * Minor Image: As ''silent image, plus some sound. * Mirror Image: Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 8). * Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. * Pyrotechnics: Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. * Rage: Gives +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, –2 to AC. * Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. * Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. * Silence: Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. * Sound Burst: Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. * Suggestion: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. * Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. * Tongues: Speak any language. * Whispering Wind: Sends a short message 1 mile/level. 3RD-LEVEL BARD SPELLS * Blink: You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. * Charm Monster:Makes monster believe it is your ally. * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. * Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. * Crushing Despair: Subjects take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. * Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. * Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. * Displacement: Attacks miss subject 50%. * Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. * Gaseous Form: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. * Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. * Glibness: You gain +30 bonus on Bluff checks, and your lies can escape magical discernment. * Good Hope: Subjects gain +2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. * Haste:One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. * Illusory ScriptM: Only intended reader can decipher. * Invisibility Sphere:Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. * Major Image: As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. * Phantom Steed:Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. * Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. * ScryingF: Spies on subject from a distance. * Sculpt Sound: Creates new sounds or changes existing ones. * Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. * See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. * Sepia Snake SigilM: Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. * Slow: One subject/level takes only one action/round, –1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. * Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals. * Summon Monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Tiny Hut: Creates shelter for ten creatures. 4TH-LEVEL BARD SPELLS * Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. * Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). * Detect Scrying: Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. * Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. * Dominate Person: Controls humanoid telepathically. * Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. * Hallucinatory Terrain: Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest, or the like). * Hold Monster: As hold person, but any creature. * Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, ''but subject can attack and stay invisible. * Legend LoreMF: Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. * Locate Creature: Indicates direction to familiar creature. * Modify Memory: Changes 5 minutes of subject’s memories. * Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. * Rainbow Pattern: Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. * Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. * Secure Shelter: Creates sturdy cottage. * Shadow Conjuration: Mimics conjuring below 4th level, but only 20% real. * Shout: Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. * Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. * Summon Monster IV: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Zone of Silence: Keeps eavesdroppers from overhearing conversations. 5TH-LEVEL BARD SPELLS * Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Dispel Magic, Greater: As ''dispel magic, ''but +20 on check. * Dream: Sends message to anyone sleeping. * False VisionM: Fools scrying with an illusion. * Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. * Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get –10 to Wis and Will checks. * Mirage Arcana: As ''hallucinatory terrain, ''plus structures. * Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. * Nightmare: Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. * Persistent Image: As ''major image, but no concentration required. * Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. * Shadow Evocation: Mimics evocation of lower than 5th level, but only 20% real. * Shadow Walk: Step into shadow to travel rapidly. * Song of Discord: Forces targets to attack each other. * Suggestion, Mass: As suggestion, ''plus one subject/level. * Summon Monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. 6TH-LEVEL BARD SPELLS * Analyze DweomerF: Reveals magical aspects of subject. * Animate Objects: Objects attack your foes. * Cat's Grace, Mass: As ''cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. * Charm Monster, Mass: As charm monster, ''but all within 30 ft. * Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Eagle's Splendor, Mass: As ''eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. * Eyebite: Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. * Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. * Fox's Cunning, Mass: As fox’s cunning, affects one subject/level. * Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, ''plus it affects any creature. * Heroes' Feast: Food for one creature/level cures and grants combat bonuses.'' * Irresistible Dance: Forces subject to dance. * Permanent Image: Includes sight, sound, and smell. * Programmed ImageM: As major image, plus triggered by event. * Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells. * Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. * Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. * Summon Monster VI: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Sympathetic Vibration: Deals 2d10 damage/round to freestanding structure. * Veil: Changes appearance of group of creatures. Notes An M or F appearing at the end of a spell’s name in the spell lists denotes a spell with a material or focus component, respectively, that is not normally included in a spell component pouch. An Xdenotes a spell with an XP component paid by the caster. Order of Presentation: In the spell lists and the spell descriptions that follow them, the spells are presented in alphabetical order by name except for those belonging to certain spell chains. When a spell’s name begins with “lesser,” “greater,” or “mass,” the spell description is alphabetized under the second word of the spell name instead. Hit Dice: The term “Hit Dice” is used synonymously with “character levels” for effects that affect a number of Hit Dice of creatures. Creatures with Hit Dice only from their race, not from classes, have character levels equal to their Hit Dice. Caster Level: A spell’s power often depends on caster level, which is defined as the caster’s class level for the purpose of casting a particular spell. A creature with no classes has a caster level equal to its Hit Dice unless otherwise specified. The word “level” in the spell lists that follow always refers to caster level. Creatures and Characters: The words “creature” and “character” are used synonymously in the spell descriptions.